algO maS
by xoxo.lahh
Summary: Capitulo 6: Neji y yo por fin estamos juntos! Pero algo o alguien lo tratara de detener...alguien inesperado...Leiko y talvez lo que diga sea cierto.. NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno Capitulo 7: Kiba ayudara a Leiko a destruir mi felicidad! QUE!
1. Chapter 1

**hoLa en este fic me tardare un poco en subir**

**al igual que en los demas ya que con la tarea y demas**

**apenas prendo la compu**

**espero que les guste**

**declaimer:naruto no me pertenece(TT.TT)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Mi historia.**

Había una vez…OK mal inicio. Bueno esta no es una historia muy bonita que digamos, me llamo Tenten y esta es mi historia.

Cuando era pequeña mi padre murió, mi mama y yo nos quedamos solas, y seguimos solas. Cuando cumplí los 6 años era tiempo de ir a la academia ninja. Conocí a un niño un poco raro de llama Rock Lee y claro sin ofender tiene las cejas enormes, pero es mi mejor amigo y así lo quiero claro como el hermano que nunca tuve. Después conocí a un niño muy serio, según esto el más "guapo" de la academia. Todas las niñas andaban tras el, menos yo claro. Ellas pensaban que era rara ya que no compartía sus gustos por Hyuga Neji, el chico mas engreído del mundo, según yo, para las demás era un dios. ¡Por Kami que le ven ni sonríe! Pero al cumplir los 7 años entro un chico nuevo que le hacia la rivalidad a Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, otro tipo serio, engreído y para colmo tampoco sonríe. Los dos tenían club de fans y los dos eran genios, pero Neji un poco más. Cuando tenía 12 años ya era tiempo de ser gennin. Iruka-sensei me dio la buena y la mala noticia.

- equipo 13 Rock Lee, Tenten y…-

- que no sea el Hyuga.- me repetía en voz baja.

- Hyuga Neji.- Iruka-sensei finalizo e izo que gritara como loca, aunque la buena noticia es que estaba con Lee pero ¿Neji? No ven que es arrogante y ¡no lo soporto!

-¿¡que!?- grite como loca- ¡no quiero estar con el Iruka-sensei!- dije apuntando a Neji el solo me miraba fríamente.

-¡cámbieme a mi!- se oían gritos de las miles de fans de este pidiendo que las cambiaran.

-mi decisión es final y yo no elegí los grupos fue el Hokage. ¡Tenten aguántate!-me dijo un poco irritado Iruka-sensei.

-OK Iruka-sensei- dije- ¿Quién va a ser nuestro sensei?-

- Maito Gai- dijo ya mas tranquilo nuestro sensei.- al salir de la academia en el área de entrenamiento 13 lo encontraran.-

- ¿a que horas?- pregunto curioso Lee.

- saliendo de aquí se van para allá.-

- hai- dijimos Lee y yo, Neji como siempre se quedo callado.

A la hora de la salida Lee le fue a preguntar al dobe Neji si nos quería acompañar. Dijo que le daba igual, y vino con nosotros.

-¿Cómo será nuestro sensei Tenten-chan?- me pregunto muy entusiasmado Lee.

- no lo se espero que buena onda-le respondí.

- hn. Con tal de que nos entrene bien.- dijo serio Neji.

-¡ya llegamos!- grite entusiasmada.

-¡Y UN MINUTO TARDE!- grito nuestro sensei saltando atrás de nosotros haciendo que diéramos un grito y saltáramos para caernos en el piso, pero yo arriba de alguien que no me agradaba mucho.

- ¡pesas quítate de encima!- dijo Neji tratando de quitarme de el.

- ¡perdón su majestad no fue mi intención caer sobre usted!- grite parándome de Neji.

- siento que no se llevan muy bien.-dijo nuestro sensei al oír nuestros gritos.

- no, no se llevan nada bien.-

-disculpe ¿usted es Maito Gai?- pregunte al ver a como era mi sensei. Peinado tipo tazón, traje verde pegadito, cejas mas grandes que las de Lee, y en la parte baja de las piernas calentadores naranjas, obviamente llevaba su chaleco de jounnin.

- ¿tú eres nuestro sensei?- pregunto Neji levantándose del piso.

- hai y mi nombre es Maito Gai- dijo haciendo su poce "cool".- ¿como se llaman ustedes? Y díganme algo de ustedes.-

- yo primero-dije con entusiasmo.- mi nombre es Tenten y me gustaría llegar a ser como Tsunade una sannin de la aldea.

- muy bien el que sigue-

- ¡yo Gai-sensei!- dijo Lee mas bien grito Lee.- mi nombre es Rock Lee y aunque no tenga ningún genjutsu o ninjutsu, se que voy a lograr ser muy fuerte.-

-hn.- dijo Neji por así decirlo fue como una burla.

-¡hey no te rías!-

- Lee si eso fuera reír Neji-baka lo haría todo el tiempo.- dije entre risas cosa que continuo Lee.

- bien y ¿tu como te llamas?- pregunto Gai-sensei.

- Hyuga Neji-

- así que tengo un Hyuga en mi equipo-

- mi sueño es privado-(n/a: es matar a Hinata por eso es privado)

- bueno cada quien- pensé viendo fijamente a Neji, hasta que volteo y me voltee lo mas rápido posible bien roja.

- bueno es hora de que vallan a casa y nos vemos mañana y recuerden nuestro equipo se llama equipo Gai no equipo 13 ¿entendido?-

-hai- dijimos los fresal mismo tiempo para retiramos del lugar.

Al día siguiente Gai-sensei izo que peleáramos contra unos clones, Neji y yo los vencimos pero Lee no, así que Gai-sensei lo dejo atado a un puente colgando y si lo jalábamos para sacarlo reprobábamos todos pero como quiera lo ayudamos y ese era el punto del examen.

Pasaron dos años y yo ya soy chunnin al igual que mi equipo, Sasuke se fue de la villa, Naruto fue a entrenar con Jiraya, Sakura entrena con Tsunade nuestra nueva Hokage. Mi equipo sigue entrenando todos juntos Lee con Gai-sensei y Neji con migo. Al pasar los años me empezó a caer bien, ya sabe con solo verme a mis ojos lo que siento, pienso y voy a decir. A veces irrita pero lo e aprendido a valorar como un hermano y amigo… solo eso… creo.

* * *

espero que les alla gustado 

dejen reviews!!(inner: muchOs muchOs)

maximo 5 o nO sigoO!!!(inner: no lO sigue nO lo sigue)

callate qe pareses lOro(inner: lOro lOro ...heY!)

asta que entendiO(inner:¬.¬)

besOs y reviews pLiis!!!!


	2. La carta

**hOla epero que les guste el capi!!**

**declaiimer: naruTo no me pertenece (T.T)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La carta.**

Cuando me fui a entrenar temprano como siempre, vi que Neji no estaba. Se me izo muy raro ya que yo soy la que llega tarde.

-¿Neji?- pregunte a la nada- ¿estas aquí? _creo que no a llegado._- pensé pero algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Tenten-chan?- voltee y vi a Kiba con Akamaru.

- ah hola Kiba-kun, estoy esperando a Neji pero no a llegado- dije rascándome la cabeza.

- no te importa si lo espero con tigo-

- claro que no vamos a esa banca- le respondí al ver que no iba a estar sola.

Paso una hora, Kiba y yo no parábamos de hablar, reír y recordar todo lo que nos paso en los exámenes chunnin dos años atrás.

- Temari casi tubo que pagar el hospital- le dije a Kiba entre risas- cuando veo su abanico me duele la espalda bien feo.-

-te trae malos recuerdos- dijo Kiba riéndose de mis anécdotas.- yo cuando veo a…- no acabo de hablar ya que lo interrumpieron bruscamente.

-perdón por llegar tarde- dijo Neji serio, como siempre, yo ya me acostumbre pero Kiba no creo.

-bueno Tenten-chan me voy un gusto platicar con tigo- me dijo Kiba dándome un beso en la mano haciendo que me sonrojara.

- el gusto fue el mió Kiba-kun- dije regalándole mi mas grande sonrisa.

-_¿Kiba-kun?_- pensó Neji al oír mis palabras.

- me retiro, Tenten-chan Neji-san- dijo Kiba haciendo reverencia para salir corriendo tras Akamaru.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte q Neji que me veía fríamente con esos ojos perlados que tanto me gust… me salí del tema perdón.

-nada ¿quieres ir a comer algo y luego venir a entrenar?-me pregunto sin perder su postura.

- hai, no eh comido nada en todo el día y me estoy muriendo de hambre.- dije muy entusiasmada.

-vamos a Ichiraku antes de que Naruto llegue-dijo dejándome con la duda por lo de Naruto.

-¿Por qué Naruto? Si hay ramen de más- dije pensando que podía ser.

-no te acuerdas de la última vez que fuimos tú y yo solos a Ichiraku-

- o ya recuerdo- dije acordándome de lo que paso.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Neji y yo estábamos comiendo en Ichiraku después de entrenar un buen rato hasta que Naruto llego.

-¡TENTEN Y NEJI SON NOVIOS!- grito el ninja hiperactivo de Kanoha. Yo casi me ahogo del susto.

- ¿mande?- dije tosiendo por la ahogada que me metí por su culpa.

-¡por que no nos dijeron! Que guardadito se lo tenían- dijo Naruto dándole un codazo a Neji con mirada picarona.

-corre- dijo Neji

-are ¿Qué dijiste?-

- ¡CORRE!- dijimos Neji y yo para empezar a corretear a Naruto por toda Kanoha.

**-FIN DE FLASHBACK-**

-si vuelve a venir dejo que lo mates- dije caminando al lado de Neji.

- si lo mato dejo a Hinata viuda-

- mejor no lo mates- dije riéndome ante su comentario.

-llegamos-

- parece que todos nuestros amigos se les antojo comer ramen hoy- viendo que estaban todos sus amigos.

- ¡Neji, Tenten por aquí!- grito Sakura, mi mejor amiga, junto a ella estaban Naruto e Hinata, Ino y Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, y Sai, el chico nuevo integrante del equipo 7, al irse Sasuke fue como su reemplazó por así decirlo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte a Sakura.

- Tsunade nos mando a llamar, apenas iba Kiba por ustedes pero como ya llegaron- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro.- siéntense- nos sentamos y vimos a Tsunade entrar al Ichiraku(n/a: Tsunade izo un Ichiraku más grande y cerrado como un restaurante normal lo modernizo xD).

-bien ya que todos estamos aquí les tengo una misión- dijo Tsunade a todos.- los reuní aquí para después irnos a mi oficina.-

-vieja ¿no era mas fácil reunirnos en su oficina?- dijo Naruto.

- ¡que no estoy vieja!- grito Tsunade haciendo que nos quedáramos pasmados por el grito.- a mi oficina… ¡YA!-

Todos corrimos lo más rápido posible para llegar a su oficina. En la oficina de Tsunade y nos dijo cual era nuestra misión.

- tienen que traer devuelta a Sasuke- dijo haciendo que el silencio nos rodeara pero dejando a cierta pelirosa con los ojos en bien abiertos.

-¿a Sa-Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Sakura, recordando a Sasuke, la persona que yo mas odio, izo sufrir a mi mejor amiga, por su culpa Naruto, Neji y los demás casi mueren ¡lo odio!

- yo me niego- dije para que todos me voltearan a ver.- ya lo buscamos una vez y no pienso arriesgar mi vida por alguien que solo piensa en venganza-

- tienes tu punto pero… miren Sasuke me mando esto- dijo dándome una carta.- Tenten léela en voz alta por favor.-

-hai- dije abriendo la carta lentamente- a quien corresponda, gomen nazai, pero quiero volver a Kanoha, Orochimaru tiene planes de destruir Kanoha y quiero ayudarlos, alguien que significa mucho para mi esta ahí y no quiero que le pase nada. Orochimaru quiere que Akatsuki se una a el pero ellos prefieren destruir Kanoha por su cuenta. Onegai vengan por mi si lo hacen are lo que sea para agradecérselos. Sasuke Uchiha.-

-entonces quiere que vallamos por el- dijo Naruto quitándome la carta de las manos.

- antes que diga que si ¿Quién es Sasuke?- pregunto Sai.

- eres nuevo que lindo-dijo Ino- Sasuke es el antiguo miembro del equipo 7, se fue de…- no acabo de hablar ya que Sakura se fue de la oficina cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ino que acordamos no hablar de Sasuke enfrente de Sakura- dije enojada porque sabíamos que ella se pone muy mal con solo oír ese nombre.- que tu ya lo hayas superado no significa que ella también- dije para salir tras Sakura.

- voy por ella- dijo Neji saliéndose de la oficina de la Hokage.

-yo también¡dattebayo!- dijo yéndose tras Neji. Cuando llegue con Sakura la vi debajo de un árbol de cerezos llorando.

- Sakura si te hace feliz voy pos Sasuke y te lo traigo devuelta-

- ¿enserio?- me pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

-hai, todo por mi mejor amiga-dije abrasándola.

-arigato Tenten-chan- dijo abrasándome más fuerte.

- ¡Tenten Sakura-chan!- volteamos y vimos a Naruto corriendo con Neji.

-¿están bien?- pregunto Neji al vernos con lagrimas en los ojos.

- hai- dijimos en coro Sakura y yo.

- ¿Cuándo es la misión?- dije sorprendiendo a los chicos- porque me apunto-

- a primera hora- dijo Neji sorprendido por mi cambio de decisión.

-¡vamos por el dobe, dattebayo!- dijo Naruto saltando como loco, de un lado a otro.

-vamos a avisarle a la Hokage-

-hai-dijimos Sakura, Naruto y yo.

Le avisamos y al día siguiente nos fuimos de misión¡en búsqueda del dobe Uchiha! (nombre elegido por Naruto)

* * *

**gracias por sus reviews!!!**

**La carta de Sasuke sera cierto?**

**Los estara engañando?**

**contestando reviews:**

**hyUuga-YuMi: espero que te alla gustado y bueno ya jala mi computadora con lo de la ortografia espero leernos prontO!!!**

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten: que bueno que te aya gustado ami me facina el tuyo!! weno sigueLo!!!besos!!**

**Hyuuga-ten: no se me ocurria nada para poner a Lee y pOlii-chan dijo que lO colgara en un puente (Tenten: pObre de mii nessan) nos vemOs!!**

**Chica-anime 4ever: como estas y aqui la conti!! espero que te aya gustado!**

**NaRU-GiRl: tu fuisTe el 5to revieW!!! asi que poreso pongO conTi!!! bueno siip otro Nejiten mi pareja favOrita!!**

**saYonara!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

aqui el capitulo 3 gomen por la tardanza no tube tiempo de escribir

-blabla-lo que dicen

_-blabla-lo que piensan_

declaimer: ni naruto ni los personajes me pertenesen Q.Q

* * *

**Capitulo 3¡En búsqueda del dobe Uchiha!**

En la entrada de Kanoha estábamos casi todos solo faltaba Sakura, ella si había aceptado ir a la misión así que se nos izo raro que no llegara.

-¿Dónde estará?- me pregunto Ino.

- no se ya debió de haber llegado-

-n-no cre-creen que no ha-halla querido ve-venir- dijo Hinata.

- no creo Hinata-chan ella dijo que venia, dattebayo- dijo Naruto a su novia desde un árbol para ver si llegaba Sakura.

-ya llegue gomen por tardarme tanto- volteamos y vimos a Sakura corriendo con algo en las manos.- miren lo que me dio Tsunade-sensei- dijo enseñándonos 8 collares, dándonos 2 a cada una de nosotras, Ino, Hinata, y yo.- dice que se los demos a alguien que queramos mucho y que sea importante para nosotras-

- ten Na-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata poniéndole el collar a su novio.

- arigato Hinata-chan- dijo este para darle un beso en los labios a Hinata, cosa que molesto a cierto primo de esta.

- ¡Shika-kun!- grito Ino para ir con su novio.

- que problemático¿Qué quieres mujer?-

- ten Shika- dijo poniéndole el collar a su novio.- ¿te gusta?- pregunto a Shikamaru.

- hai Ino- dijo dándole un beso de piquito en los labios.

- Tenten tu a quien se lo vas a dar- me pregunto Sakura.

-_no le voy a decir que Neji_- pensé- no se me tendré que esperar- le dije con una sonrisa- ¿y tu?-

- yo… a Sasuke-kun, pero no se si lo acepte-

-claro que lo va aceptar- le dije para darle ánimos.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto Neji atrás de mi haciendo que me asustara.

-¿Por qué sales de la nada? Me asustaste- regañe a Neji el nada mas se me quedo viendo.- ¿Qué¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

- no y ya vamonos-dijo seriamente.

- hai-dijimos en coro Sakura y yo.

En el camino Sakura insistía en que le diera el collar a Neji, yo no quería.

-me da pena-

-entonces se lo doy yo, de tu parte claro-

- Sakura Haruno respeta a tus mayores- le dije sarcásticamente.

-un año no es nada-

-si lo es-

-no lo es-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-¿pueden dejar de pelear por un minuto?- dijo Sai indignado por nuestras peleas.

- hai Sai-kun- dijo Sakura como niña chiquita.

- arigato feita linda-

- no aguantas nada- le dije a Sai.

-las eh estado oyendo por más de la mitad del camino-

-yo eh aguantado a Lee y Gai-sensei y sus tontadas- le dije a Sai- ah y también las "súper" respuestas de Neji-

-touche- dijo Sai declarando que yo había ganado.

- vez soy mejor que tu- le dije con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- llegamos- nos dijeron Neji e Hinata que estaban utilizando su byakugan para ver donde estaba la guarida del equipo Hebi.

-¿Quiénes entran a buscarlo?- pregunto Shikamaru.

- yo- dije levantando mi mano, todo por Sakura se lo prometí.

-yo, dattebayo- dijo Naruto.

-para estar parejos otra mujer y otro hombre- dijo Shino.

- yo- dijo Neji.

- y yo- todos volteamos y vimos a Sakura.

- segura frentuda-

- hai Ino-cerda yo también voy-

- bueno los demás estén alerta- dijo Neji – Hinata vigila-

- hai Neji-oni-ssan-

-bien vamonos- dije en camino a la guarida del equipo Hebi.

Cuando entramos estaba todo oscuro no se veía nada, hasta que vimos una luz.

- no sigan la luz- dijo Naruto- nos vamos a morir-

-no seas payaso Naruto, Neji ¿no vez nada?- le pregunte.

-hai, Sasuke con 3 personas más, dos hombres y una mujer-

- ¿Cómo son¿De que color es su cabello y como visten la mujer es bonita o fea¿Cómo se viste ella que colores usa?- pregunto Sakura haciendo que me quedara parpadeando.

- sabes que con el byakugan no se ve a color solo en blanco y negro-

-no, no lo sabia-

- será porque no lo tiene Hyuga- le dije a Neji haciendo que este frunciera el ceño, yo sabia que lo había echo enojar- no te enojes-

-¿entramos?- pregunto Naruto parado a metros de la puerta.

- hai- dijimos los tres- pero que alguien se quede aquí-sugirió Neji.

-Naruto, Sakura a ustedes ya los conocen quédense aquí escóndanse ahí en esa esquina-dije apuntando la esquina con mi dedo.

-hai, vente Naruto-dijo Sakura agarrándole la mano yéndose a la esquina. Cuando íbamos abrir la puerta oímos a Sasuke hablar con una chica, supongo que era una chica por la voz.  
- me voy quieras o no-

-no Sasuke-kun, onegai-

-Karin suéltame yo no te amo-

-quieres a esa maldita pelo de chicle ¿verdad?-

-hai y ¿a ti que te importa?-

-mucho porque te quiero y vas a ser mió-

-¡nani! Nunca seré tuyo Karin-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-por lo que veo se llama Karin-

-hai y no quiere que se valla Sasuke-

-¿entramos Neji?-

- hai- me dijo este para abrir la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué rayos?-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto la chica llamada Karin.

-tu peor pesadilla ya que Sasuke viene con nosotros-

-¿tu eres la de pelo de chicle verdad? Según yo eras pelirosa-

-pues no yo no soy Sakura-

-¿Tenten?-

- la misma Sasuke, ahora vamonos- dije agarrándoles la mano a Neji y a Sasuke para huir del lugar.

-¿Neji?-

-hai-

-han cambiado mucho-dijo este corriendo atrás de nosotros.

- tu igual Sasuke, así que te gusta Sakura-

-hn.-

- como me chocan sus súper respuestas de los dos, parecen hermanos¿Qué no les enseñaron a hablar de chiquitos?-

-hn.- me "dijeron" ambos.

-lo tomare como un si, mira ahí están Sakura y Naruto-

-¡hey ya lo trajeron, dattebayo!-

-no has cambiado en nada dobe-

-cállate teme-

-no empiecen, no quiero recordar sus discusiones-

-¿Sakura?-

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?-le pregunto Sakura regalándole una sonrisa a Sasuke.

-no nada _se ha puesto muy hermosa_-

-apúrense nos van a alcanzar- dije apresurando el paso cosa que todos hicieron al llegar afuera estaban todos esperando la señal de Neji para irnos.

-¡vamonos!- dijo Neji para que todos empezaran a correr.

A mitad de camino descansamos un rato y vi a Ino acercase a Sasuke.

-hola Sasuke-

- y el "-kun"-

-bueno es que ahora ando con Shikamaru-kun-

-me alegro Ino-

-¡Ino ven!-grito Sakura a lo lejos.

- !ya voy! Matta nee Sasuke-

-hmp.- después vi a Sasuke muy solo así que fui a ver que tenía.

-ohayo- le dije dándole una sonrisa.

-hola-me dijo más frió de lo normal.

-¿te pasa algo?-

-ie-

-¿seguro? Es que estas mas serio de lo normal-le dije-si se puede-murmure

-mande-

-no nada, es por Sakura cierto-

- no se estoy muy confundido con todo esto-

-no quieres que le pase nada-

-hai-

- bueno hay 2 ventajas y una desventaja-

-¿Cuáles?-

-ventajas, 1 ella todavía te quiere, 2 ya te saque mas de dos palabras- le dije sarcástica- y la desventaja es que van a venir a buscarte-

-eso es lo que me tiene así- me dijo mirando la suelo.

-no te preocupes no vamos a dejar que te lleven otra vez- le dije sentándome junto a el.

- te digo algo-me dijo volteándome a ver.

-hai-

-has cambiado mucho Tenten, te has vuelto más fuerte al igual que todas, tú, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, pero me sorprendió que Ino ya no me dijera "Sasuke-kun"-

-hai desde que te fuiste le empezó a gustar Shikamaru-

- si y espero que se quede así-

-Sasuke-

- mande-

- tú también has cambiado, ya no eres el chico "vengador" de antes-

- si eso fue un cumplido gracias-

-bueno vamos a descansar, ya es muy tarde, hay que dormir para mañana lleguemos temprano a Kanoha- dije bostezando.

- vamos- me dijo parándose y dándome la mano para pararme, y la agarre y me pare. Nos fuimos y un par de ojos blancos nos seguían con la mirada y no eran los de Hinata.

-Tenten vente conmigo las chicas van a dormir por separado de los niños- dijo agarrándome de la mano llevándome a la tienda- Ino va a dormir con Hinata-

-¿Por qué no con sus novios?-

-no queremos que su virginidad peligre-

-¿que insinúas?-dije sarcástica entrando a la tienda seguida por Sakura.

Dormimos muy a gusto pero a media noche nos levantamos porque oímos un ruido afuera de la tienda.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunte a Sakura.

-no se vamos a ver- salimos de la tienda y vimos algo caminando y lo seguimos. Yo traía mi kunai y Sakura un shuriken.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-

-Tenten¿Qué haces despierta?-me dijo la voz.

-¿Kiba?-

-hai ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo Sakura.

-traje a Akamaru a tomar agua- dicho esto Akamaru salio detrás de Kiba.

- ah bueno es que nos despertaste supongo que Akamaru izo mucho ruido- dije acariciando a Akamaru.

-gomen por eso-

-bueno vamos a dormir, buenas noches Kiba-

-buenas noches, vente Akamaru-

-wuaf-

Después de todo lo ocurrido nos fuimos a dormir y a la mañana siguiente al llegar a Kanoha iba a ser un nuevo día. Sasuke estaba de vuelta y todo iba a ser mejor… eso espero. Pero ¡la misión esta cumplida!

* * *

**bueno los agradecimientos aqui abajo...**

**Hyuuga-Ten:** no te preokupes es muy leve el SasuSaku es mas NejiTen que nada. Gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto beshOs!!

**Andres:** que bueno que te alla gustado espero que te alla gustado la conti. Nos leemos pronto. Beshos!

**TamikoMeli:** bueno ahi esta la respuesta de la carta espero que te alla gustado. Bye y beshos.

**Marlita-chan:** ahi esta la conti. Nos leemos. Chao!!

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten:** que bien que te gusto. Me acabo de enterar que tienes metro!! bueno si yo tubiera te dejaria comment mientras tanto solo veo fotos Q.Q. no leemos pronto!!

**Aiko Airam: **denada ahi estoy para leer tu fic y tu el mio. Espero que alla sido de tu agrado. Sayonara. Beshos!!

**Dejen reviews!!!!!**

**entre mas revies mas los quierO!!!**

**(inner: convenensiera)**

**bueno nos vemos!!!! .**

**Matta nee!!!!**


	4. Capitulo: Secuestradas!

Konichiwa!!!!! como estan???

espero que bien!!! bueno aqui les dejo, al fin, el capitulo 4 jiji.

espero que lo disfruten.

este capitulo va dedicado para mi cuñis Vero-chaan y para Erika-chaaan!!!

-dialogo-

-_pensando-_

narracion

* * *

**Capitulo 4:¡Secuestradas!**

Al día siguiente en camino a Kanoha Sakura, Ino, Hinata, y yo veníamos hablando de lo que ellas siempre hablan, chicos.

-Sasuke se puso muy guapo, pero prefiero a Shika-kun- nos dijo Ino viendo a Sasuke que venia hablando con Naruto.

-hai, se puso muy lindo- dijo Sakura.

- Sakura para ti SIEMPRE a estado "lindo"-dije haciendo conejitos en la ultima palabra.

-Tenten no puedo creer que seas la única que no le guste Sasuke o que le haya gustado- me dijo Ino viéndome seriamente.

-cada quien tiene sus gustos, yo nada mas conozco a una persona que le guste Naruto-dije volteando a ver a Hinata

-Te-Tenten n-no s-seas a-así- me dijo Hinata roja como tomate.

-¡UPS! Gomen Hina, pero es verdad-

-¿hablan de mí?-

-¡ahhhh!- gritamos todas.

-¿las asuste?-pregunto Naruto.

-nooo claro que no Naruto como crees-dijo Ino sarcástica.

-a que bueno- dijo Naruto sin haber entendido el sarcasmo de Ino haciendo que nos saliera una gota en la nuca.

-por eso te quiero Naruto-dijo Sakura abrasando a Naruto, Hinata sabe que son como hermanos así que no se enoja.

-¿Cuánto falta Naruto?-pregunte.

-una media hora Tenten-

-¡que bien, al fin vamos a llegar!-

-por-porque t-tanta pri-prisa Tenten-me pregunto Hinata.

-mi mama ya va a cumplir años y le tengo preparada una sorpresa-

-¡que padre Tenten-chan!-dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

-si quieres te podemos ayudar- me dijo Ino.

-¿enserio Ino?-

-hai, te puedo ayudar a hacer un arreglo de flores hermoso-

-arigato Ino-

-yo te puedo ayudar con el pastel- me dijo Sakura.

-arigato Sakura-

-Na-naruto-kun y y-yo te po-podemos ayu-ayudar con l-los arreglos-dijo Hinata.

-¡claro que si, dattebayo!-

-arigato Hina-chan y Naru-kun-

-¡cuidado!-grito Kiba empujándome al piso cayendo arriba de mí.

-¡emboscada!-grito Sakura.

-Kiba-kun te puedes quitar de enzima-le dije roja como tomate, Neji volteo y vio la pose en la que Kiba y yo estábamos, nada mas frunció el seño parecía celos (Neji: alto a la historia ¿yo celoso? Tenten: si TU celoso Neji: no seas mentirosa Tenten¡si no estoy mintiendo! Neji: ¬¬ Tenten: no me veas así Neji: sigue la historia o la sigo yo Tenten: ya voy, ya voy)

-así gomen Tenten-me dijo Kiba quitándose de arriba de mi.

-¿Qué paso¿Por qué me empujaste?-

-por eso- me dijo Kiba señalando un kunai que venia hacia mí.

-¡Sakura-chan!-grito el Uzumaki viendo como se llevaban a Sakura.

-¡ahh!-grite al sentir como alguien me agarraba y me cargaba como costal.

¡Tenten!-gritaron Neji y Kiba.

-¡auxilio!-voltee y vi a un muchacho, por así decirlo, con cara de pez.-¡suéltame!-

-no te suelto preciosa-

-no me digas así cara de pez-

-¡ya dejen de pelear! Tráela para acá-dijo una voz femenina atrás de nosotros.

-¡tu!-dije enojada al ver que era la tal Karin.

-¡ahh¡Suéltame maniático, loco, feo!- voltee y vi a Sakura golpear a un muchacho en la espalda ya que, como a mi, la tenían como costal.

-vamonos, y Suigetsu deja de pelearte con esta-

-hai Karin- dijo el que me estaba cargando, llamado por lo que veo Suigetsu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-ya llegamos- dijo Juugo.

-¡suéltame!-dije tratando de soltarme.

-no preciosa eres mia-

-¡ni lo sueñes baka!-dije pegándole en sus partes nobles.

-¡hija de tu…!-

-no ofendas a mi mama baboso-

-Suigetsu te gano una niña- dijo el otro.

-a ti también- dijo Sakura dándole una patada en el estomago.

-maldita zorr…-

-eso díselo a la pelirroja-

-vamos Sakura-

-hai, por esa puerta-

-¿A dónde van?- nos dijo un ninja de Orochimaru enfrente de la puerta.

-no puedo creer que vencieron a esos dos tan rápido, y creer que el mas fuerte se nos ha ido- dijo Karin refiriéndose a Sasuke.

-¿porque nos secuestraron?- pregunto Sakura.

-para que Sasukito-kun viniera por ustedes y se quede con migo-dijo Karin con corazones en los ojos.

-_¿Qué le ven a Sasuke?_-

-¡déjanos ir!- grito Sakura.

-ie-

-esto se va poner feo- dije sacando mi pergamino.

-si creo que no entienden- dijo Sakura poniéndose sus guantes.

-chicos- dijo Karin tronando los dedos. Después de eso vi negro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-¿seguro?- pregunto Neji.

-hai, lo único que quieren es que regrese-

-entonces no vallas, 'tebayo- sugirió Naruto.

-tengo que-

-¿Por qué insistes?-dijo el ojiblanco.

-por…-

-¿por?-dijeron el Uzumaki y el Hyuga a la vez.

-no quiero que nada le pase a Sakura-

-te gusta Sakura-chan, dattebayo-

-cállate dobe, y tu quédate a vigilar-

-hai-

-Neji y yo vamos a buscarlas-

-¿yo?-

-hay alguien mas llamado Neji- pregunto el ojinegro.

-hmp.-

-vamos, Naruto estate alerta-

-hai, dattebayo-

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-y ahí se quedan- dijo Karin cerrando una celda con Sakura y yo inconcientes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-por aquí, las deben de tener en las celdas-

-alguien viene-

-…Karin-

-la pelirroja-

-hai-

-…..-

-ya se fue¿vamos?-

-vamos pero con cuidado deben de tener guardias vigilándolas y son muy fuertes-

-¿mas que un Hyuga y un Uchiha juntos?-dijo sarcástico Neji.

-ni en sueños-

-vamos-

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-¿Dónde estoy?- dije levantándome del piso, pero volví a caer al piso.

-¿Tenten-chan?-

-¡Sakura-chan¿Dónde estas?-

-a un lado tuyo-

-a perdón esta muy oscuro-

- lo se, no me puedo quitar estas cadenas-

- eso fue lo que me izo caer-

-hai tienen un jutsu para que no las veamos-

- y con vendas en los ojos menos-

-maldita zorra-

- no encuentro mi pergamino-

-de seguro te lo quitaron-

-a ver si alcanzo mis kunais-

-hai-

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-te dije que había guardias- dijo Sasuke pateando a un guardia que estaba en el piso.

- nadie nos vence-

-bueno ahora a buscarlas-

-hai-

-Tenten, Sakura-

-¿están aquí?-

-¿Sasuke-kun?-dijo una voz

-si eres Karin aléjate o veras-

- no soy Karin-

-¿Sakura?-

-hai-

- ¿ahí esta Tenten?- pregunto Neji a Sakura.

-hai Neji, estoy aquí-

-hablen para ir con ustedes- nos dijo Sasuke.

-hai- dijimos Sakura y yo a la vez.

-sigan nuestra voz-

- estamos en una celda-

- no Sakura estamos en una suite presidencial-

-¡Tenten!... solo decía-

-dijimos que hablen no que discutan-dijo Neji acercándose a la celda.

-haber hablen-dijo Sasuke.

-Sasuke sin ofender pero tu peinado hace que parezcas una guacamaya, wow pensé que iba a ser mas difícil-

-que hablen no que me ofendieras Tenten-

- pero dije sin ofender¡eh!-

-hmp.-

-ya van a empezar, Naruta y Sasuke-dijo sarcásticamente mi amiga pelirosa.

-no me digas Naruto, Sakura-dije enojada.

-ya abrí- dijo Neji

- que rápido Neji-

-byakugan-

-sharingan-

-ya las vi-

-yo igual¿están bien?- nos pregunto Sasuke quitándole la venda a Sakura de los ojos.

-¿no les hicieron nada?- me pregunto Neji quitándome la venda de los ojos.

-ie- dije viendo los ojos de Neji, que por su byakugan nada mas se veía blanco, igual a Sasuke pero rojo.

-solo veo sus ojos- dijo Sakura volteando a ver a Neji y a Sasuke.

-lo se, oi Neji nos podemos ir que no veo nada-

-hai- dijo Neji agarrándome la mano haciendo que me pusiera roja.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- nos pregunto una voz, volteamos y vimos a Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo.

-Sasuke tanto tiempo- dijo el cara de pez.

-Suigetsu- dijo Sasuke con rabia.

-y ella es tu novia- dijo acercándose a mi.- pues te la esta bajando el ojiblanco-

-¿y-yo?-dije con cara de WTF.

-si tu preciosa-

-¡que no me digas preciosa!-

-esta bien, hermosa-

-¡tampoco así!-

-que no vez que le molesta que le digas así- dijo Neji con tono de enojado.

-hay, hay se enojo el ojiblanco- dijo Karin.

-¿Qué¿Estas celoso?- pregunto Suigetsu.

-hmp.-

-esta bien Neji no te preocupes- dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-y te la sigue bajando, Uchiha- dijo burlonamente Suigetsu.

-yo no soy su novia-

-si tu no eres entonces ¿Quién es?-

-es….etto… ¡ella!- dije señalando a Sakura.

-eso es…- mentira lo que Sakura hubiera gustado decir.

-cierto, Sasuke y Sakura andan- dijo Neji siguiéndome la corriente.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Sasu y Saku.

-sip Neji tiene razón ahora si nos lo permiten nos tenemos que apurar se esta haciendo tarde para llegar a Kanoha, así que, sayonara- dije agarrándole la mano a Neji y jalándolo a la puerta.

-¡hey¿Quién dijo que se fueran?-apareció Juugo enfrente de la puerta.

-pues nosotros solitos- dijo Sakura rascándose la cabeza estilo Naruto.

-pues si se quieren ir tienen que pelear con nosotros- dijo el cara de pez.

-pero hay que estar parejos- dijo Karin caminando hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué¿Van a traer a alguien mas?- dije haciéndome para atrás sin recordar que Juugo estaba atrás de mi.

-te tengo- Juugo me agarro por la espalda y me llevo con Karin y Suigetsu, me amarro y me aventó al piso.

-¡auch!-

-¡Tenten!- gritaron mis compañeros a la vez.

-¿Por qué todo me pasa a mi?- me dije a mi misma viendo el techo.

-porque estas hermosa, preciosa- dijo OTRA vez el cara de pez.

-¡que-no-me-digas-así!- dije pateando su pierna haciendo que cayera al piso.

-tonto, hasta atada te gana una niña- dijo Karin burlonamente.

-si la quieren peleen por ella- dijo Juugo haciendo que Neji, Saku y Sasu se quedaran atónitos.

-bueno si quieren pelear- dijo Sasuke sacando su katana.

-vamos a pelear- dijo Neji activando su byakugan.

-déjenme a la zorra- dijo Sakura acomodándose los guantes.

-bien niña bonita vamos a pelear- dijo Karin acercándose a Sakura.

-yo voy por Juugo- dijo Sasuke viendo a Neji.

- bien yo voy por el pececito-

-hai- dicho esto la pelea empezó.

Suigetsu es bueno, pero Neji es mejor obviamente, Sakura y Karin tienen mucha acción patada por aquí golpe por acá, Sasuke y Juugo también pelean bien.

-be my bad boy be my man me my weekend lover but don't be my friend- me estaba aburriendo así que me puse a cantar la de "Bad Boy" de Cascada.-mejor una que le valla al momento, ya se, aburrida y sola me siento medio peligrosa nee naa voy a salir ahora,- voltee a ver si por milagro ya habían acabado. –Sasuke…ya, Sakura…ya, Neji…ya, bien ya ganaron ahora…- todos voltearon a verme- ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!-

-gomen Tennie-chan- dijo Sakura tratando de quitarme la cadenas, pero no pudo- no se quitan-

-obvió que no Sakura necesitan una llave- dijo Sasuke poniéndose atrás de Sakura.

- una llave como esta-dijo Neji dándole la llave a Sakura.

-¿Dónde estaba?- pregunto el Uchiha.

-las tenia el cara de pez-

- ahora que tienen la llave compañeros míos- dije dulcemente- ¡DE-SA-TEN-ME!-

-si señora- dijeron los tres.

-¿¡como me llamaron?!-

-señorita-

-mejor- dije sonriente.

-ya esta- dijo Sakura quitándome la ultima cadena.

-Tenten- voltee y vi a Sasuke viendo al piso.

-si Sasuke-

-¿Por qué dijiste que Sakura y yo éramos novios?-

-porque no quiero que piensen que YO soy tu novia-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque no me gustas-

-que raro, si yo le gusto a todas las kunoichis, no kunoichis, etc. Bueno creo que nos vamos a llevar bien-

-¿por?-

-porque tú no me gustas yo no te gusto así que creo que nos vamos a llevar bien, y vamos hablar de algo más que no sea yo-

-ajaa lo que digas, bueno vamonos de aquí antes de que despierten- dije yéndome hacia la puerta.

-bien- dijo el ojiblanco yéndose con migo- Sasuke, Sakura ¿no vienen?-

- a si voy- dijo mi amiga pelirosa

-esta cosa…esta…muy… ¡pesadaaa!- dije jalando la puerta cayendo sobre algo o alguien.

-Tenten…sin…ofender…pero…pesas- me dijo alguien debajo de mí, por suerte reconocí la voz.

-gomen nazai Neji- dije parándome de volada.

-hai pero mejor déjanos abrir la puerta a nosotros-

-hai-

- Tenten se empuja no se jala- dijo Sasuke empujando la puerta.

-ups-

-mejor vamonos- dijo Sakura saliendo por la puerta.

-hai- dijimos todos atrás de Sakura.

Al salir vimos a Naruto esperando a que llegáramos.

-se tardaron mucho, dattebayo-

-es que…pues, luego te explico- dijo rendida Sakura.

-ya vamonos a Kanoha- dije yéndome a buscar a los demás.

-hai- dijeron los cuatro.

Al llegar con los demás Ino e Hinata vinieron corriendo a ver como estábamos.

-¿están bien?-dijo Ino abrasando a Sakura.

-hai-

-¿seguras?- dijo Hinata abrasándome a mí.

-hai-

¿Por mi no te preocupas, 'tebayo?-

-Naruto-kun ¿es-estas b-bien?-

-¡hai Hina-chan!-

-¿Tenten estas bien?-

-hai Kiba-kun estoy bien-

-wuaf(traducción: estas bien)-

-hai Akamaru-

-que bien nos tenias preocupados-

-gomen, pero a los que le deberías de agradecer es a Neji, Sasuke, y Naruto-

-hai, bueno sigamos con nuestro camino-

-hai-

-pero esta vez Akamaru te va a cuidar¿verdad Akamaru?-

-wuaf-

-arigato Akamaru-kun- dije acariciándolo.

Seguimos nuestro camino, Akamaru venia de un lado mió y Kiba del otro, Neji atrás con Sasuke, Sakura con Ino y Shikamaru, Hinata y Naruto, y los demás todos revueltos. Esa fue una misión muy interesante, rara, pero interesante, y es cierto, se aprende algo todos los días.

* * *

reviews!! 

hyUuGa-YuMi: si veda Neji celoso de Sasuke jajaja bueno esperO k lo allas disfrutadO besOs no leemos prOnto!!

Pandora84: aqui esta lo que sigue espero que sea de tu agrado

Aiko Airam: hOlassss gOmen por tardarme tanto jiji lo k ase la flOjera bueno nOs leemos pronto y recuerda Kiba es tuyooO jaja tkm kdT!!

keri01: hOlas aqui la conti disfrutala!!

andres: que buenO k te alla gustadOo jajaj wenO WI WI WI!!! buenO beshOssss te kuidasS

lOs kierOo a tOdos mis lectOres!!!

laLii-chan


	5. nuestra amistad se acabO!

**hOlass aki con la contii de mi fisc**

**esperO k les guste ami buenOo me encantOo!!**

**wenOo disfrutenlOo!!**

**declaimer: naruto no me pertenece!**

narracion...

-dialogo-

_-lo que piensan-_

**nOta: Sasuke cuandOo esta cOn Tenten es un pOco OOC!!!!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Nuestra amistad se acabo.**

Ya falta poco para llegar a Konoha, estoy exhausta. Descansamos por un par de minutos y seguimos el camino. Muchas cosas extrañas pasaron en el transcurso, como: primero el secuestro mío y de Sakura, segundo las miradas asesinas que se mandan Kiba y Neji, tercera y última cuando llegas a conocer a Sasuke ¡es un perico! Ha y una mas, cuarto Neji tiene cara de querer matar a Sasuke.

- Sasuke de veras nunca pensé llevarme tan bien con tigo, digo la única persona seria y fría con la que me llevo bien es Neji y pues tu no eres tan frío que digamos, de veras- le dije a Sasuke, ya llevábamos un buen rato hablando de misiones, experiencias en la academia, etc.

- ya estas como Naruto, 'de veras, de veras' – dijo Sasuke imitando a Naruto.

- ¡dattebayo!-

-¡believe it!-

- ¿Cómo se dice en francés?-

- ¿Quién sabe? apenas el Teme- me dijo Sasuke riéndose con migo.

- ¡mira¡Que hermosa esta esa flor!- dije apuntando a un arbusto con solo una flor.

- espera- dicho esto el Uchiha fue y agarro la flor, regreso y me la puso en la oreja.- listo ¿mejor?-

-¡arigato Sasuke!- dije regalándole una de mis más grandes sonrisas. Nadie mas que mi mama y Lee me han dado una flor pero un chico que no sea Lee, digo es como mi hermano.

-viste eso Sakura-dijo Ino a Sakura viéndonos a mi y a Sasuke justo en el momento que me puso la flor.

- no puedo creer que ella me este haciendo esto-

- pues créelo, míralos parecen novios-

- sabes que, me voy a poner pareja-

-¿Cómo que pareja?- le pregunto Ino con angustia.

-si pareja, ella me quita a Sasuke-kun, bueno yo le quito a su "Neji-kun"-

-¿oyes lo que estas diciendo?-

- si Ino oigo a la perfección-

- no hagas algo estupido, onegai-

-no te preocupes solo le va a doler poquito a Tenten-

- _Sakura onegai no hagas algo tonto_- pensaba Ino al ver a Sakura hablar tan seriamente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-ohayo Neji-kun-

-ohayo-

-oi Neji-kun-

-¿hai?-

-ya viste como están Tenten y Sasuke-

- hai-

- hacen bonita pareja ¿no?- dijo la pelirosa dejando a Neji confundido.

- ¿no te gustaba Sasuke?-

- ie, ya no- mintió por segunda vez Sakura.

- ah-

- me gusta otra persona y esta en tu equipo-

- wow pensé que no te gustaba Lee, pero si le dices va a estar muy contento-

- no Neji, Lee no-

- ¿Gai-sensei?-

-¡no, claro que no!

- tu Neji tu me gustas- dijo Sakura acercándose a Neji dándole un beso en los labios.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-T-Tenten-c-chan m-mira- dijo Hinata atrás de mí, voltee a donde ella me dijo y vi la cosa más horrible del mundo, a mi mejor amiga besando al chico que yo quiero. Sasuke, al igual que yo, quedo en shock.

-_no puede ser, ella sabe que lo quiero_- pensé, ya al borde de lagrimas,

salí corriendo del lugar.

- ¡Sakura, que te pasa!- dijo Neji despegándose de "mi mejor amiga".

- Sakura¿Qué has hecho?- murmuro Ino buscándome con la mirada.

_-Tenten ¿adonde fuiste?- _pensó Sasuke, igual que Ino buscándome con la mirada, se fue a buscarme, por su bien de no querer ver otra escena y por el mio para que no haga ninguna estupidez. Cuando me encontró se fue acercando lentamente.- Tenten-

Reconocí su voz.- vete quiero estar sola- estaba sentada enseguida de un río viendo mi reflejo en el agua.

- Tenten me siento igual que tú, muy confundido tú me dijiste que ella todavía me quería, pero después de esto tengo muchas dudas- dijo Sasuke con la voz quebrada.

-¿consolándola Uchiha?- volteamos y vimos a Sakura recargada en un árbol.

-¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?!- le grite parándome del piso.

-¡tú empezaste!-

- ¿yo que te eh echo?-

- ya viste la "hermosa" flor que traes en la oreja-

Me quito la flor y recuerdo que Sasuke me la dio.- ¡Sakura malentendiste todo!-

-todo fue un malentendido- dijo Sasuke tratando de calmar a Sakura.

- no, no fue un malentendido, tu me quitaste a quien yo amo y yo are lo mismo- dijo Sakura dando media vuelta para irse del lugar.

-¡espera!- dije corriendo hacia ella, Sakura voltea y le doy una cachetada.- pensé que eras mi mejor amiga- Sakura solo se digno de retirarse del lugar dejándonos a mi y a Sasuke solos, caigo de rodillas al piso y Sasuke viene corriendo hacia mi.

- ¿estas bien?- dijo Sasuke ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme.

-¿Por qué todo me pasa a mi?- le pregunte.

- no te eches la culpa, fui yo el que hizo que todo se viera de una forma que Sakura malentendiera las cosas-

- no, es mi culpa, nunca hubiera aceptado la flor-

- es de los dos, y hay que arreglar las cosas-

-¿Cómo?- dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

- mira si Sakura va a hacer algo para andar con Neji, si lo logra, solo si lo logra tú y yo pretenderemos que "andamos"-

- es una buena idea- dije viendo a Sasuke.

- pero es si andan-

- es mucho sufrir andar con migo- dije sarcástica a Sasuke.

- no, no es eso- dijo nervioso Sasuke.

-estoy jugando, pero en verdad espero que no anden-

-vas a ver que no lo va a lograr-

- hai, vamos con los demás ya quiero llegar a mi casa-

- según yo vives en un apartamento sola-

-no vivo con mi mama-

-¿y tú papa?-

- murió hace mucho tiempo, y mejor vamonos porque si quieres hablar de casos de muerte de familiares vamos al "Show de Cristina"-

- ¿cuando es la cita?- bromeo el Uchiha.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Tenten-chan ¿estas bien?- me pregunto Kiba que vino corriendo hacia mi.

-hai Kiba-kun estoy bien no te preocupes-

- Tenten ¿estas bien?- volteo y veo a Neji, no quiero hablar con el pero no hay razón para ser mala con el, ya que el no tuvo la culpa.

- hai Neji estoy bien- le sonrió forzosamente.

-oi Tenten ¿sabes que tiene Sakura?-

-no, no se que tiene, le voy a preguntar a Ino- dije yéndome con Ino, lo único que quería era quitar a Neji de mi vista.- ¡Ino-chan!-

- hai Tennie-chan-

-¿puedo hablar contigo?-

- hai¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿Qué diablos tiene Sakura?-

- piensa que tu y Sasuke andan-

-¿Por qué piensa eso?-

-por la manera que tu y el actúan-

- es por eso, bueno en ese caso déjame le digo a Hina-chan que Sakura le esta bajando a Naruto-

-jaja si verdad-

- Ino-cerda… ah perdón interrumpí algo "importante"- dijo en tono irónico Sakura.

- no frentuda claro que no-

- bueno Ino-chan me voy con Hina-chan, sayo-

- si ve a bajarle el novio- la gota que derramo el vaso, Sakurita la Tenten dulce se acabo.

-¡ya me tienes harta!- dije saltando arriba de Sakura jalándole el pelo, ella me jalo mis chonguitos, nos dimos patadas, cachetadas, golpes, y de mas.

-¡alto no peleen!- gritaba Ino tratando de detenernos, sin éxito alguno. Llegaron Neji y Sasuke a detener nuestra pelea. Sasuke me agarro a mí de los brazos y Neji a Sakura igual.

-¡que te agarre tu novio!- grito Sakura.

-¡no es mi novio!-

-¡basta las dos!- grito Sasuke.

-¡cállate!- gritamos Sakura y yo.

-¡mala amiga!- grite enojada.

-¡yo no bajo novios!- me respondió.

- primero que nada el no es tu novio-

-pero yo lo amo-

-¡pues no parece!-

-¿¡porque!?-

-¡besas a Neji y dices que "amas" a Sasuke!-

-¡lo bese para que vieras como se siente!-

-¡yo no lo bese!-

-¡pero parecen novios y pues quería que sintieras lo que yo sentí cuando me quitaste a quien yo amo!-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Neji y Sasuke soltándonos a las dos de sorpresa haciendo que cayéramos al piso.

-¡auch!-

-¿Cómo que a quien amas?- dijo Neji confundido.

- pues si Neji, Tenten te ama y no sabes cuanto- dijo Sakura parándose del piso.

-wow según tú eras una tumba guarda secretos, _esto no se va a quedar así_- trate de recordar algo que Sakura no quisiera que Sasuke supiera de ella¡ha! Lo tengo- Sasuke, sabias que Sakura te robo una camisa mientras dormías en tu casa, a y también unos boxers¡ups! Se me salio- dije poniendo mi mano en la boca haciéndome la sorprendida.

- a si, bueno… etto…-

- Sakura mis secretos son para mi misma lo otro lo sabias porque jugamos a verdad o castigo-

-¡ahhhhhhh¡Te odio!-

-¡yo más!-

-¡basta ya!- gritaron Neji y Sasuke ya hartos de nuestra pelea.

- Sasuke llévate a Sakura- dijo Neji más serio de lo normal.

- hai, ven Sakura- dijo agarrándola de la mano llevándosela con los demás ya que terminamos solos, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura y yo, pero ahora éramos solo Neji y yo.

-yo también me voy- dije dándole la espalda a Neji lista para irme.

- no Tenten, tú te quedas-

-por eso digo que me quedo-

-es cierto lo que dijo Sakura-

- ¿q-que co-cosa?- dije nerviosa.

-que me…que me amas…- me respondió nervioso el Hyuga.

-_si es cierto ¡te amo!_- esas palabras no salieron de mi boca pero como me hubiera gustado que si.

-¿Tenten?-

- no era mentira, solo lo hizo para molestarme-

-pero tu dijiste que es el único secreto que le as dicho-

-_siempre sabe cuando miento_, bueno… etto…yo…-

-dime la verdad-

-hai, hai es verdad, si te amo, y sabes que no dejare que me moleste por eso- al decir eso me voy del lugar dejando solo a Neji.

-yo también te amo- dijo este en un susurro, y no lo alcance a oírlo. Como me hubiera gustado haberlo oído.- ¡Tenten, espera!-

-¿Qué?- voltee y vi a Neji cabizbajo.

-etto…yo pues…-

* * *

akii respondo a mis reviews!!! 

**Aiko Airam: **buenOo aki esta la cOntii con la pelea!!! jaja te deje el ojOo cuadradOo??? esperOo k si!! nos habLamos luegO!! sayOo!!

**Chica-anime 4ever: **si loOo puse un pOco selOso bueno mas bien confundidoOo jaja buenoOo no leemOos pronto!!

**Pandora84: **este cap tuvOo mas!! acciOon jajaja esperOo k te alla gustadOo no leemOos sayOo!!

**buenOo espero que les alla gustadOo!! nos se les Olvide mandar un review!!!! onegai!!! me aran la escritOora maaaaaaaaaas feLiz deL mundOo!!!!!!!**

**sayOo!!!**

**laLii-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

HOLAAAAAAA!! ya volvi de mi largo momento de inspiracion

y espero que el capitulo este de su agrado

me costo mucho trabajo escribir este capitulo

me inspire en la playa

bueno espero que les guste

sayooooo!!

Lalii.Hyuga

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 6: Algo inesperado…

**  
**-¿si?- le pregunte acercándome a el.

-¿quieres….?-

-¿quiero…?-

-¿quieresserminovia?- dijo Neji como si estuviera apurado o algo. No le entendí nada.

-¿Qué si quiero ser tu que?-

-¡Tenten!-

-¿¡que!?- si ya me había asustado…

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-…-

-¡Tenten!- grito Neji al ver que me desmaye. Claro de la impresión, pero antes de caerme me atrapo.

-si- murmure.

-si…_procesando, procesando…_ si ¿que?- si el genio Hyuga no tenia la menor idea de lo que yo estaba hablando.

-si quiero-

-¿quieres que?-

-si quiero ser tu novia, teme- dije levantándome y plantándole un beso a Neji en los labios. Mi primer beso, y con la persona que yo mas amo.

-entonces…- dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-¿entonces que?- le pregunte viendo sus ojos.

-¿andamos?- pregunto el.

-no claro que no…- cuando dije esto bajo la mirada.- Neji estoy jugando claro que andamos-

-mejor…oye pero una condición-

-¿Qué?-

-no puedes decir Kiba-kun o Sasuke-kun-

-¿celoso?-

-¿yo? ¡No, como crees!-

-¿seguro?-

-hai 100 seguro-

-¿positivo?-

-¡positivo!-

-bueno entonces si digo Kiba-kun no te molesta porque solo molesta a los celosos-

-di Kiba-kun una vez más-

- Kiba-kun, Kiba-kun, Kiba-kun…- empecé a decir para molestarlo, me encanta verlo enojado se ve lindo. Lo se que gustos los míos. Después recordé las cadenas que Sakura me dio, ¡Aunque estuviera enojada no significa que no pueda usar las cadenas!

- Neji-kun-

- mande-

- "Sakura" me dio unas cadenas y nos dijo a mi y a las chicas que se las diéramos a alguien especial así que… ¡ten!- dije dándole la cadena que traía en mi bolsillo de el pantalón. Neji se le quedo viendo y luego me volteo a ver.

- dice algo atrás…-

- ¿enserio? – agarre las cadenas y las vi eran el símbolo de el yin yang partido a la mitad, la parte negra era para Neji y la blanca para mi.

Si las unías al reverso se unía una frase.

- 'Fueron dos desconocidos que un día se encontraron, fueron dos grandes amigos que un día se enamoraron.'- repetimos Neji y yo al mismo tiempo.

- OK no entiendo… ¿Qué significa?- pregunte a Neji que tenia la misma cara que yo. Al parecer el 'genio' Hyuga no entendió lo que decía al igual que yo.

- no se, pero algún día lo entenderemos – dijo volteándome a ver y luego me sonrío.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?-

- porque acabo de recordar que mi novia es la MAS hermosa del mundo- Neji puede ser dulce cuando quiere y por suerte va a ser muy dulce con migo, o eso es lo que espero.

- arigato domazu Neji-kun, bueno mejor nos vamos yendo con el resto ya nos dejaron muy atrás-

- hai, ¿te ayudo?- dijo Neji parándose y dándome la mano.

- ¡arigato!- dije agarrándole la mano y parándome, caminamos un rato y no recordábamos que traíamos las manos agarradas así que cuando llegamos con los demás todos, cofKibacof, se nos quedaron viendo. Podía ver la cara de Sakura, y no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

- ¡Tenten-chan! ¿Andas con Neji, 'tebayo?- me pregunto Naruto saltando de arriba para abajo, arriba para abajo, arriba para abajo, creo que es suficiente.

- ehh, pues si Naruto si ando con el… ¿¡PUEDES DEJAR DE BRINCAR!?- me irrito fácilmente. Gomen.

- gomen, Tenten. ¡¡Oye sabes que!! –

- ¿Qué?-

- ¡SOMOS PRIMOS-CUÑADOS!- dijo el dobe de Naruto abrasándome, cosa que izo que cierto Hyuga se enojara y CASI lo matara…

Minutos mas tarde…

-y eso te pasa por abrasar a mi novia- dijo Neji sacudiéndose las manos viendo a Naruto en el piso. Pobre pero tiene que ser TAN menso. ¿Quién en el mundo me abrasaría cuando soy la novia de Hyuga Neji?

Creo que nada más Naruto…. Dios, hasta donde llegara el mundo.

- ¿estas bien Naruto?- pregunte poniéndome a su altura.

- creo…que…Neji me rompió un hueso…-

- más bien todos, Naruto- dije entre risas. Atrás de mí apareció Hinata y ayudo a levantarse a Naruto.

- ¿e-estas b-bien Na-naruto-kun?- dijo dándole una pomada para los golpes supongo.

- hai, bueno creo que ya llegamos- dijo Naruto deteniéndose viendo la entrada de Konoha.

- ¡MISION CUMPLIDA!- gritamos todos llenos de alegría que AL FIN llegamos a nuestra casa.

- ¿Neji-kun, me acompañas a mi casa?- pregunte a mi novio haciendo cara de perrito regañado.

- hai, vamos. Hinata-sama, ahorita voy a la mansión voy acompañar a Tenten a su casa-

- e-esta bien N-neji-Onissan- dijo Hinata yéndose con Naruto.

- bueno, ¡Sayonara!- dije a todos y luego Neji y yo nos fuimos.

En el camino Neji iba muy pensativo. Todo estaba muy callado, esto me recordaba a los entrenamientos. Cuando se acababan Neji me acompañaba a mi casa y siempre el camino era callado, pero aunque estuviese callado yo sabia que el estaba conmigo y eso era suficiente.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Cuando teníamos 12 años empezó todo… Después de entrenar le pregunte a Neji si me acompañaba a mi casa.

- Neji, me acompañas a mi casa. Ya es muy tarde para que valla yo sola…- le pregunte recogiendo mis armas del piso.

- hn.-

- ¿eso es un si o un no?- le dije mirándolo con una expresión de sarcasmo en mi cara.

- esta bien, te acompaño-

- bueno, ya tengo todo listo. ¿Ya estas listo?-

- hai, vamos-

**-FIN DE FLASHBACK-**

Desde ese día Neji inconcientemente me empezó a llevar a mi casa después de entrenar, y eso que yo no se lo preguntaba.

- ¿Por qué tan callada? Normalmente eres tu la que rompe el silencio- me pegunto Neji pasando su mano por mi cara…

- ah, gomen. Estaba pensando-

-¿Pensando? ¿Piensas?-

- haha, que gracioso Hyuga-

- bueno, ¿en que pensabas?-

- en la primera vez que me acompañaste a mi casa… después de eso lo hiciste sin que te preguntara-

- bueno no te quería dejar sola, hay pervertidos en cada esquina- dijo poniendo su brazo en mi hombro haciendo que me recargara en el.

- aww ¿enserio? ¡Que lindo es mi novio!- dije abrasándolo muy fuerte.

- ¿te acabas de dar cuenta?-

- ¡claro que no!-

- hmp. Mas te vale- dijo dándome un beso en la frente. Les dije que cuando Neji quería podía ser el novio más dulce del mundo.

- bueno creo que esta es mi casa…- dije viendo mi casa y note las luces prendidas. Mi mama ya me estaba esperando.- bueno ya me voy. Nos vemos mañana- de la nada siento algo que me detiene de irme y veo que Neji me agarro el brazo.- ¿Qué pasa?-

- no quiero que te vallas- me dijo Neji bajando la cabeza. De veras no quería que me fuera.

- nada mas por hoy, mañana te veo en el entrenamiento. ¿Si?- dije agarrando su mano muy fuerte.

- hai, hai. Te veo mañana Tennie-chan- dijo Neji antes de darme un beso en la frente y se va.

- ¡Sayo Neji-kun!- le dije antes de entrar a mi casa. Cuando entre vi a mi mama sentada en el sillón de la sala viendo la televisión.

- ¡Ohayo!- dije sentándome a un lado de ella y luego recargándome en su hombro.

-¿Cómo te fue, Tenten?-

- muy bien, y ¿adivina que?-

- ¿Qué paso?- me pregunto mi mama llena de curiosidad. Lo note en su tono de voz.

- ¡Neji y yo somos novios!- grite a los siete vientos… o son ocho…o eran cinco… bueno el punto es que lo grite muy fuerte que izo que mi mama se asustara y casi se cayera del sillón.

- ¡Que bueno, cariño!- mi mama y sus cosas… Siempre me dice cariño, mi amor, mi vida… Pero así la quiero… ¿Qué le puedo hacer? ¡Es mi mama!

- bueno, me voy a dar un baño y a la cama… ¡Buenas noches!- dije dándole un beso a mi mama en la mejilla. Me dirigí al baño y prendí la ducha…

- al fin en casa…- dije metiéndome a la ducha, el agua tibia como a mi me gusta…

Saltaremos el procedimiento de la ducha y de cambiarme a mis piyamas y de todo lo demás… Vamos con el día siguiente que tuvo muchas sorpresas…

-¡¡Ring, ring, ring, ring!!- maldito despertador… ¿Ya son las 6? Wow el tiempo si que pasa rápido… Me cambio a mi ropa de entrenamiento y bajo a la cocina… Mi mama sigue dormida. Agarro una manzana y me dirijo a la puerta hasta que noto un sobre en el piso… ¿Qué será?

-¿Qué curioso? ¿Qué será?- voltee el sobre y vi mi nombre en ella.- tiene mi nombre. ¡La leeré en el camino!- mala idea… Abro la carta y la empiezo a leer…

- '¿Crees que tu novio te es fiel?' si, si lo creo. '¿Crees que te quiere?' si, si lo creo… ¿Qué es esta carta? Preguntándome cosas sobre lo que pienso de mi relación… que raro… 'Bueno si crees todo esto estas mal… Neji-kun no te es fiel y no te quiere… Si no me crees. ¡Velo por ti misma! atte: Leiko…' ¿Quién es Leiko?- sin darme cuenta ya había llegado al área de entrenamiento.

- ¡OHAYO TENTEN-CHAN!- sin dudas ese era Lee…

- Ohayo Lee…-

- ¿Qué pasa, porque tan pensativa?- dijo curioso Lee al ver como veía la carta que me había llegado de la tal Leiko - ¿Qué es eso?-

- una carta que me llego pero no se de quien es… ¿No conoces a una tal Leiko?-

- Hmm… Leiko, Leiko, Leiko… lie… gomen Tenten-chan-

- no importa Lee le preguntare a Neji-kun-

- hay viene Tenten-chan-

- ¡Ohayo Neji-kun!- salude alegremente a MI novio… no el de la tal Leiko esa…

- Ohayo Tennie-chan-

- oi Neji-kun ¿no conoces a una tal Leiko?-

- no creo ¿Por qué?- dijo Neji acercándose a mi y a Lee mientras le enseñaba la carta que me había llegado de 'Leiko'.

- es que me mando esto una tal Leiko…-

- de seguro es de mi club de fans… no te preocupes –

- ¿Club de fans?- dije indignada… yo sabia que Neji tenía club de fans, ¡pero no sabia que el conocía a las fans locas esas!- ¿Las conoces?-

- me invitaron a una 'inauguración' de uno de los clubes que hay pero no se cual de todos era… hay unos 20 o 30…- OK no sabia que había 20 o 30, ¡pensé que nada mas eran 5 o 6! ¡Y para colmo Neji es el que los cuenta!

- ¡CUENTAS TUS CLUBES!- dije todavía más indignada que antes, Neji Hyuga iba a conocer a la Tenten obscura…

- …etto… ¡Miren Gai-sensei! Mejor me voy con el… ¡Matta nee!- dijo Lee huyendo lo mas lejos posible de nosotros…

- tres palabras Hyuga…-

- … -

- ¡¡ESTAS MUERTO NEJI!! – dije corriendo atrás de Neji con un kunai y un shuriken en mis manos. Hoy Neji iba a morir… despertó a la Tenten mala en mí… ¡muajajajajajaja!

- ¡Te lo puedo explicar! –

- ¡NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR! ¡SOLO DECLARATE MUERTO! –

- ves Lee por eso es peligroso tener una novia con una llama de la juventud como la de Tenten… pobre Neji…- dijo Gai-sensei a Lee viendo como correteaba a Neji.

- si pobre…-

- ¡1OO vueltas a todo el campo de entrenamiento!-

- ¡HAI GAI-SENSEI!- y así para alejarse de nosotros y así seguimos por unas horas hasta que me canse…

- ¡OK GANAS YA ME CANSE!- grite viendo como Neji se apoyaba en sus piernas y volteaba a verme, me sonrio y se acerco a mi y luego dijo – no te… preocupes…también…cuento tus…clubes de fans…-

- ¿y…cuantos…tengo…? – dije enderezándome y viendo a Neji seriamente.

- unos… 60…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se…sesenta?!-

- hai… 60…-

- bueno vamos a descansar-

- hai- dijo Neji y luego los dos nos sentamos al mismo tiempo en la sombra de un árbol. Inconscientemente empecé a cantar…

- 'I'm always too late

I see the train leaving

I'm always laughing

When it's not cool to smile

I'm always aiming

But somehow keep missing

So how did you get here?

Something is wrong

Where did I go right?

How did I get you?

How come all this blue sky is around me

And you found me

Where did I go right?

How did I get you?

I don't know how I did

But somehow now I do'- 

Neji se me quedo viendo mientras cantaba… esa canción siempre eh dicho que nos va a el y a mi, pero no se porque…

- cantas muy bien…-

-¡¿ehh?! ¿Me oíste?-

- Tenten estoy enseguida de ti, obvio que te oi… pero no te apenes cantas muy bien. Canta otra onegai- me dijo Neji agarrándome la mano… ¡Como le podía decir que no!

- OK pero ¿Cuál?-

- no se la que sea-

- bueno esta se llama 'Unwritten'-

- OK empiesa…-

- 'I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined

I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines

We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten'-

- Esa canción te sale muy bien, Tennie-chan-

-¿enserio?-

- ¡hai!-

- ¡ARIGATO NEJI-KUN!- grite lanzándome arriba de Neji. Pude ver como se puso rojo de los nervios- ahh Neji-kun te pusiste rojo- dije entre risas viendo como Neji volteaba la cabeza para disimular.

- no es cierto no me puse rojo…-

- ¿seguro?-

- esta bien si me puse rojo… pero no estaba nervioso tengo calor…-

- aha Neji lo que digas y yo soy la reina de roma-

- ¡bien, no me creas!- dijo parándose y alejándose de mi.

- ¡ha! ¿Ahora te alejas? Pues si a eso estamos jugando pues me voy… Sayonara Ne… ¡HYUGA!- dije retirándome de el área de entrenamiento y vi como Neji me persiguió hasta que me voltee y se dio la vuelta-hmp.-

- ¡hey eso es mío!- sabia que funcionaria. Nunca digan una 'palabra', si así llamas lo que el dice, porque se molestara y te gritara…pero no se enoja con Sasuke porque Sasuke dice 'hn.' No 'hmp.' Que son cosas muy diferentes. Creo… bueno después Neji se acerco a mi y me volteo, me agarro de los brazos y me dijo – porque dijiste mi monosílaba- ahora así la llaman por lo que veo- te voy a…hmm…ya se matar a besos- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

- lo siento, pero no. A mi NADIE me mata a besos-

- bueno es un gusto ser el primero-

- pero yo estoy eno…- no acabe de hablar porque Neji ya me estaba besando - …jada-

- bien vamos a comer, pero vamos a mi casa porque Hanabi tiene muchas ganas de verte-

- si tu tío va a estar ahí ¡ni loca voy!- dije dando una vuelta pero Neji me detuvo antes de que me fuera caminando hacia otra dirección.

-usted no va a ninguna parte y además Hiashi-san no esta. Se fue de misión a las nubes. Así que no va haber nadie más que tu, Hanabi, Hinata, de seguro Naruto, y yo- dijo jalándome en dirección a su casa.

- solo porque Hana-chan me quiere ver-

-¿Hana-chan? Ahora así le dices, y a mi nada mas Neji-kun-

- le digo Hana-chan porque es más corto que Hanabi-chan, así como tú me dices Tennie-chan- dije sacándole la lengua.

- síguele, síguele-

- bueno, ¿nos vamos, Neji-amorcito-kun?- dije resaltando el apodo que le puse a Neji.

- dejémoslo en Neji-kun-

- ¿no que no?-

En camino a su casa/mansión una chava se nos paro enfrente y me empujo.

- ¡hey, quien te crees para empujarme!- dije sacando un kunai de mi bolsillo.

- mi nombre es Leiko y soy la prometida de Neji-kuuuun-

- hahaha, disculpa querida pero yo soy la novia de Neji, así que piérdete en tus sueños- ¿dijo Leiko? Ella fue la que me mando la carta. Maldita zorra pelos morados. Si tenía el pelo morado, los ojos verdes, piel blanca como la de Hinata, estaba vestida con una falda rosa y una blusa estilo japonesa blanca pero la tenia del tamaño de la de Sai.- Neji no andaría con zorra como tu-

- disculpa pero yo no ando con alguien comprometido-

- ¡que no esta comprometido!-

- Tenten mejor vamonos no hay que meternos en problemas-

- OK vamonos a TU mansión-

- hn.- Leiko se dio media vuelta y se fue. Nadie me gana y menos cuando se trata de Neji. Esa Leiko no sabe en lo que se había metido…


End file.
